


Love Me Like I Have Loved You

by bookworm_writer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_writer/pseuds/bookworm_writer
Summary: This is a story about how you and the famous Doctor Spencer Reid became a couple.
Relationships: Spencer Reid x Reader
Kudos: 4





	Love Me Like I Have Loved You

It is 3 in the morning. You were very anxious, practically trembling in your bed. You got the worst phone call you've ever had. Your mom had had a heart attack. You didn't know what to do, you weren't allowed in the hospital considering she was in critical condition. Then, within 30 minutes, your boyfriend had just broken up with you. You couldn't see with the amount of tears that were coming out of your eyes. You needed someone to comfort you, and you knew who wouldn't care the time. You grab your phone and click the familiar number of Spencer Reid. After the very first ring, he answers. You can tell he had been asleep by the sound of his voice. "Hello? Y/N? Are you ok?" "Spence," you pause, trying to form sentences. "My mom... she had a heart attack, then Andrew broke up with me." You couldn't stop your voice from breaking as you said his name. You two had been dating for a little over a year. "I'm so sorry Y/N! I'll be over in less than 5 minutes, hang in there. I promise everything will get better." You said goodbye and hung up. Five minutes pass and you hear a knock at your window above your bed. You look up and see Spencer, so you open it. He comes into your room (rather gracefully), and the first thing he does is give you the biggest and warmest hug. "It'll be ok Y/N, stay strong for me and your mum, she needs you right now." You thought you could hold your tears until he left but hearing him say that made you cry. And it might you cry hard. The pain was too much. You now realized what all the families of victims must feel. You knew what their grief felt like. It felt worse than anything imaginable. Spencer was still hugging you and you continued crying. After a couple more minutes, he spoke. "Do you want to watch a movie to take your mind off of the pain?" You were thankful he suggested that because you knew you wouldn't've thought to do that. He picked out your favorite movie, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. He got up and grabbed some sweets because he knew you didn't like popcorn. He sat down and you put your head in his lap. He strung his fingers gently through your hair. You felt more and more calm as the film went on. You both agreed to binge watch the series, but the last thing you remember is Harry freeing Dobby in the second film. The next day, you wake up and smell waffles and pancakes. You get up and walk into the kitchen. "Morning precious. How did you sleep?" You loved the nicknames he gave you. "Good, how did you sleep?" "Good," he flipped pancakes over the pan into a dish, it amazed you every time you saw him do that. It is 3 in the morning. You were very anxious, practically trembling in your bed. You got the worst phone call you've ever had. Your mom had had a heart attack. You didn't know what to do, you weren't allowed in the hospital considering she was in critical condition. Then, within 30 minutes, your boyfriend had just broken up with you. You couldn't see with the amount of tears that were coming out of your eyes. You needed someone to comfort you, and you knew who wouldn't care the time. You grab your phone and click the familiar number of Spencer Reid. After the very first ring, he answers. You can tell he had been asleep by the sound of his voice. "Hello? Y/N? Are you ok?" "Spence," you pause, trying to form sentences. "My mom... she had a heart attack, then Andrew broke up with me." You couldn't stop your voice from breaking as you said his name. You two had been dating for a little over a year. "I'm so sorry Y/N! I'll be over in less than 5 minutes, hang in there. I promise everything will get better." You said goodbye and hung up. Five minutes pass and you hear a knock at your window above your bed. You look up and see Spencer, so you open it. He comes into your room (rather gracefully), and the first thing he does is give you the biggest and warmest hug. "It'll be ok Y/N, stay strong for me and your mum, she needs you right now." You thought you could hold your tears until he left but hearing him say that made you cry. And it might you cry hard. The pain was too much. You now realized what all the families of victims must feel. You knew what their grief felt like. It felt worse than anything imaginable. Spencer was still hugging you and you continued crying. After a couple more minutes, he spoke. "Do you want to watch a movie to take your mind off of the pain?" You were thankful he suggested that because you knew you wouldn't've thought to do that. He picked out your favorite movie, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. He got up and grabbed some sweets because he knew you didn't like popcorn. He sat down and you put your head in his lap. He strung his fingers gently through your hair. You felt more and more calm as the film went on. You both agreed to binge watch the series, but the last thing you remember is Harry freeing Dobby in the second film. The next day, you smell waffles and pancakes. You get off the sofa (which you never got off), and walked into the kitchen. You caught Spencer flipping a pancake onto a dish, which never failed to amaze you. You walked up to him and gave him a hug, "thank you for being here with me." Spencer put down the spatula and hugged you the same way he did last night. Just then, Spencer's phone rang. "We've got a case," he said. You walked into your room and got dressed. When you walked out, Spencer was already dressed. "How did you..." "Didn't you see I had a bag last night when I came through the window?" "I was kind of preoccupied with being upset and then amazed when I saw how gracefully you could go through a window," you replied jokingly. You got a call, and it was from the hospital. 

"Hello? Is this the hospital?" Your voice was panicked, about to break. "Yes, I have bad news. I'm sorry but your mother has unfortunately passed away... we've done everything we could." You tried to hold back the tears and keeping your voice from breaking, "thank you I understand," then, you hung up. "Are you ok Y/N? You look pale," Spencer said. "My mother died," you said, voice finally breaking, tears finally falling. Spencer, without hesitation, dropped the bags in his hands and hugged you. More comforting than before, you hadn't thought it was possible but this was proof it was. After a couple minutes he whispered, "you can stay here, and I can stay with you if that's what you want." You nodded. You didn't think you could bare seeing the dead bodies of other humans without being reminded of your mother. "Spence, could you plan the funeral? I don't think I could manage doing it, it'll make it real..." he hushed you and you knew that meant it was a yes. He let go of you so he could bring you to your very cluttered room. You laid down in the fetus position and he laid next to you, with a protective arm around you. You two fell asleep, cuddling. Unfortunately, that night would be his worst. All because of what would happen next. You were taken that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger!! I promise chapter 2 os coming soon!!


End file.
